Coming Back To You
by Only-A-Weird-Person
Summary: Emily Prentiss thought he would always be there for their team, for her. But when the time came, Aaron Hotchner was nowhere to be seen. This is an H/P story. My take on 13x01. Sorry, I'm pretty bad at summaries.


**A/N: Welcome to my story, this is the first time I've written something for the "Criminal Minds" fandom. To answer your question; Yes I am Hotch/Prentiss shipper, so as you may see I was frustrated to not see Hotch anymore on the show just when Emily returns. But I know that the actor did some awful things that cannot be justified.**

 **This idea came up after watching the first episode of season 13. This will sound reiterative, but I wondered what would happen if Hotch didn't lose contact with his team when he went to witness protection, what if he was there when all this Scratch-thing was going to an end.**

 **I've said this before but for reasons: Set during 13x01 and forward. As this progress, it will include some (not all of the) canon-subjects from the episodes.**

 **Caution - There are various grammatical errors due to the lack of a beta reader. also English is not my native language, so... yeah.**

 **Finally, I hope you enjoy the reading.**

* * *

She remembers between blurry images, like the truck unannounced impact on one side of the SUV, then everything went dark. She thought, she died in the collision. And in a bittersweet way she wanted it to be that way. At some point, she had lost the reason for the time that had elapsed, due to the fact that she was fighting with herself to be awake, but the pain and exhaustion made it an odyssey.

In the first moment that she opened her eyes her instincts, were instantly put on alert when she looked around and realized that clearly, it was not a hospital. Then Scratch appeared in front of her and hell broke loose.

The only thing she thought was; ¿This was her destiny, to die at the hands of a serial killer? This sounded like a sick joke played by the heavens.

But she was not going to die without a fight back. She could not give up, not now. When she knew the true intentions of Peter Lewis. She would do anything to stop him.

Emily Prentiss struggled several times against the ropes around her hands, however failing miserably. She let out a scream of pain, as she tries to unconsciously move her legs. And cursed afterward under her breath. She had forgotten that she was immobilized in her lower part. There was unimaginable agony all over her body, so she could not differentiate.

She stopped abruptly when, heard footsteps approaching. She left out a trembling sigh and closed her eyes. And began to whisper the first thing that reminded her of good times: "Wheels Up" almost inaudibly, over and over again.

She felt her heart pounding in her ears, as the footsteps became closer, and even closer every second. She stopped for a moment when she felt Peter Lewis's breath on her face.

"Where is that place that you go to. To ground yourself," Scratch's voice resounded in her ears, although it was barely a whisper "I'd like to know."

Emily clenched her teeth gritting against each other, and opened her eyes "So you can destroy it?" she said trying to keep her composure because of the ache "See I've read your case file, I've read about how your father was killed when you were thirteen, and early you just said something about crossing the line when it came to stalking a child" She looked at him directly in his eyes "I've realized that Hotch's son, Jack, he is thirteen now too"

Scratch opened his mouth a few times like he was speechless "I'm not a pedophile. I'm insulted by your inference" he told her with anger in his voice.

"No. Your interest in Jack is clinical," Emily muttered, annoyance clear in her voice "You wanna see what it would be like if he grows up without his father like you did" She took a deep breath before continuing "That's what I've been focusing. After you kill Hotch.." With that thought, a lump formed in her throat "You'll never leave Jack alone. Am I right?" she asked.

There was a second of silence before a wide smile appeared on Peter's face "You are" he confessed.

"Then let me tell you something, Peter" She spits it out those words "I've died before protecting a child. That was a child I've barely knew, but Jack…" Tears formed in her eyes and said "I love Jack, I've watched Jack grow up. I will not betray him or his father. So it doesn't matter what you do to me, I will not break"

Scratch frowned, not pleased by Emily's response "Let me test that resolve" he replied.

Her heart stopped for a second when Emily, out of the corner of her eye, could see Scratch grabbing a scalpel from the metal table beside her. She stiffened when she saw him bring the sharp tip to her left pupil. She held her breath for a few seconds.

"You make an interesting point, I need a plan b," He told her before standing up and began to walk away.

Emily let out the breath that she was holding back, and let a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't admit it but she was scared to death.

"Whatever you do to me, it's not going to work. I've handled a lot worse than this" She quietly, her voice broke a bit. Scratch stopped in his tracks. "You think you're unstoppable, but when my team finds you. I'll make sure you'll never get out of jail to hurt anyone else again"

He finally turned to look at Emily. And in a blink of an eye, he was at her side again. Looking at her like she was his prey.

"I know, what are you planning with the little chit-chat of yours, Emily" He said, his face impassive "I'm not that stupid to fall in that little trick of yours" She tried to avoid his gaze, but he grabbed her chin and made her look "Believe me, this is going to last a while. And I will make sure of it" Scratch promised.

Emily looked him directly on his eyes and said those words with all the confidence she had left "Then I'll keep holding on, you will not shatter me so easily"

Scratch only nodded, but the confusion was clearly in his eyes. He sighed before making some distance away from her. "Still for some reason, I have some compassion left, this could be the easy way or hard one. So, last chance, ¿Where is Aaron Hotchner?" He asked while playing with the scalpel between his fingers.

¿Was it worth it? her conscience screamed. But, Emily didn't doubt for a second, she never was going to risk Hotch and Jack's safety. Even if she had to sacrifice herself in the middle. "Go to hell," She said between her teeth.

He clenches his fist, due to the frustration and goes to the table. Where he takes a syringe and the small bottle. "Well, Agent Prentiss, what if we play a little game?" asked with a disgusting smile on his face.

* * *

 **A/N: So do you like it? or hate it? let me know in the reviews. All of the opinions are welcome. I hope that you're having** **an amazing day, cheers!**


End file.
